


suppressed feelings and edging are basically the same thing anyway

by vwmn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Light Bondage, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vwmn/pseuds/vwmn
Summary: Donghyuck is a depraved exhibitionist who fantasizes about tying his roommate up way too much.





	suppressed feelings and edging are basically the same thing anyway

The drawback to living with roommates is that the volume of Donghyuck’s porn cannot exceed the sound of his rasped breathing right before he’s about to cum, since wearing headphones will surely mean missing the telltale signs of rushed footsteps skidding to a stop outside his bedroom door.

His set up is easy. A nice comfy cushion, good ol’ box of tissues, some of that nice silicone lube (he hates that watery bullshit) and his laptop, set slightly off to the side. It’s perfect. Every time Mark walks in on him, all he needs to do is close the page and unpause Frozen on Netflix. Works absolutely every time. Jaemin is a little bit more perceptive, so it’s mostly formalities, but it sends a rush down his spine in a different way than when dumb-dumb thick as a brick Mark strolls in, because he knows Jaemin _knows _what he’s doing. Toothy smile frozen and eyes flickering between the tissue box and the bedcovers, under which Donghyuck’s still hard cock pulses. Donghyuck would (probably) never tell anyone about his little obsession, that and the amount of times somebody’s approaching footsteps have brought him over the edge, so he’s still seeing stars when Mark asks him if he wants to go grab dinner together, cum a sticky puddle over his hand and whatever tissues he managed to grab before the door slammed into the wall.

Today is no different, Donghyuck palms himself lazily with his left hand while his right types in rather inefficiently some vague search terms. Jaemin’s already walked in once, seemed none the wiser given that Donghyuck had only finished setting up, and was chased out in less than a minute with Donghyuck’s prickly tone. He prefers guests a little later into the programme, when he’s hard and close and needs to relearn how to detach his hand from his cock, thank you very much.

The home page is a little boring, given that Donghyuck’s not feeling like threesomes or gangbangs. Maybe some anal? Watching oral doesn’t really get him off… his browsing comes to a stop when he lays eyes on what appears to be a very tied up girl surrounded by a couple of men. _Slut tied up and creampied by 12 men! _The title reads. It would all seem a little ridiculous when he’s not horny, which albeit isn’t very often, so he clicks into it.

Some shitty music, the camera starts to explore, over her face – ball gagged and blind folded, to the intricate but somewhat painful looking ropes digging into her breasts, around her arms and thighs, ties her ankles to her elbows. Donghyuck feels his breaths shallow, and lets his mouth drop open to a pant. Feels good like that, letting himself go. Notice the pull of attention towards his cock, grazes a thumb over the head at the gathering precum, allow himself a few good strokes. It’s weird, having this organ on his body – one that he knows how to please best - respond with barely any pleasure, just arousal. All he knows is that he doesn’t want to pull his hand away. But that’s how it works with masturbation. Quick, temporary release that lasts for maybe a quarter of a day before it’s back again. Never quite enough. Sure, he’s brought back more than a couple of people before, moaned when he let their breaths play with the tender skin on the side of his neck, clenched his jaw at teeth on the head of his cock, felt the way a girl’s throat open up once when she pushed him past her tonsils. He’d murmured something incomprehensible then. Too bad he couldn’t get her to come back. Now though, he pretends he’s one of the guys standing there in front of the girl in the video, all tied up and drooling past her gag. It looks completely nasty, absolutely delicious. Some dirty talk, one of the guys start pulling on her hair as he drags his cock across her face, another one flogs her tits. Donghyuck glues his eyes to the screen, jerks harder, faster, the way he knows will get him there, sees white as the pressure builds in his sternum. God he could be so close but he’s still so far, he skips halfway into the video and is pleased to see that they have let her legs down now to be tied to a table, a guy’s plowing his way into her, grabbing her bound arms. Donghyuck almost spills over the edge when one of the men unlatches her ball gag and shoves a cock down her throat, spitroasting her. Except someone’s coming towards his room, except the door handle’s turning, and Donghyuck feels so much pleasure, so much pain, so much discontentment all at once as he shuts his laptop altogether. He barely has time to take his lube slick hand out from under the covers before the door flies open to reveal a chipper looking Mark.

Fuck, Donghyuck loves it, riding the edge, almost held there. He has half the mind to stick his hand in again, just so something, _something_ can provide stimulation for his pulsating cock, still wet with lube and precum. Mark is soft around the edges, diffused, be it the arousal or the fact that Donghyuck doesn’t have his contacts in, Mark looks extra pretty perched against the door frame. Donghyuck wants to cum in front of him. Or on him.

“Hey Hyuck, wanna go grab some dinner?” Mark says before the door inevitably slams into the wall, Mark jumps, forgets this happens nine out of ten times. This is Mark though, so even though his eyes roam from Donghyuck’s heavily lidded eyes to his fresh, over heating laptop, to the tissue box, all he does is look a little confused. Dumb. God, why does Donghyuck love someone so dumb.

“Just gimme a sec.” Donghyuck squeezes his thighs together, his cock is almost screaming for him, crying, begging for attention. It feels _perfect_-

Mark slips into the room and closes the door behind him, then treads purposefully to plop himself right onto Donghyuck’s single bed, ridiculously close to Donghyuck’s still solid cock. _Like, real solid. About to explode solid, if Mark so much as puts his lips against him and pumps twice solid-_

“You sick or somethin’? You’re kinda sweating.”

Donghyuck swallows. He maybe horny but he still doesn’t want the boy he’s pining for to lift the covers to either his bed or his laptop and find that he likes bondage. Not yet at least. It’s too early for that, and that would be downright _embarrassing_. _Not that Mark wouldn’t look… fucking great in a blindfold, and a ballgag like the girl was wearing. Panting, drool shiny like silk off the corners of his mouth. _Donghyuck watches his breathing, wouldn’t do good to give it away now. Mark’s got beautiful eyes, Donghyuck’s been watching them for the last year and a half, sometimes more than once a day. They’re almost always innocent, and clueless, and they make Donghyuck want to push Mark against the wall and see them anything _but_ innocent, preferably debauched and whorish. Maybe hear him whisper Donghyuck’s name only for Donghyuck to squeeze the air out of his throat, taking in only as much oxygen as Donghyuck’s hand allows him.

“No.” Donghyuck tries, suddenly very aware that his arousal was not about to go away, though he has calmed down from his almost-orgasm. Which sucks, but is also great, because he’s going to cum _so goddamn hard_ later when he gets the chance to fantasize about Mark tied to the table –

Mark leans in and pouts – pouts, Donghyuck at least manages to feel ashamed. “Jaemin told me to come up and see you, says you’ve got something to show me?”

Donghyuck closes his eyes for a second, and brings his clean hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. _Ah, stress._ Give it to Jaemin to get back at him for his unabashed masturbation.

Mark’s hand finds Donghyuck’s shoulder in some awkward sort of pat, then grimaces a little and shifts uncomfortably. Like he’s squeezing all his muscles taut and it’s starting to hurt, like none of his blood is up there with his brain cells. Donghyuck blinks up at him, now half soft, and smiles wide.

“Mark, what do you think he meant?”

His heart is racing out of the room, would jump out of the window if it could, Donghyuck holds onto it tightly, reaches for a tissue with his clean hand and wipes his other of the lube and precum, lets Mark watch. He’s glad he’s not shaking, because it definitely feels like he should be.

“Well,” Mark tries, and then stops. Tries again but splutters instead. Then he sighs and stares at the door.

“The door ain’t gonna save you.” Donghyuck’s cock is almost flaccid now, and he’s becoming rather aware of the perspiration on his neck.

“Jaemin said, well, that I should probably pay attention.” Mark is successful this time, drags his eyes back onto Donghyuck. “So I did.”

Donghyuck should probably apologize, should probably tell Mark to get out so he can pull his boxers back up. What he should not be doing is getting hard all over again. What should not be biologically possible is being aroused and embarrassed at the same time. Natural selection should’ve gotten rid of that bullshit a long ass time ago. Who allowed dumbasses who got hard while having their deeply repressed sexual urges found out by their crushes procreate?

“And you haven’t left yet.” Donghyuck reminds them.

Mark’s lips part, Donghyuck stares, and this time he thanks his sex drive for saving him, thanks his past self for kissing approximately 100 something people (10, 50, 100, all the same unless it’s one you love), because he leans forward and holds the back of Mark’s head, light enough so Mark doesn’t have to struggle out of the hold if he wants to, and appreciates the crack on Mark’s lips and almost terror in his eyes before moulding his lips to Mark’s. Donghyuck has learnt through experience that arousal is helpful when nervous, it could be said then that Mark walked in at the perfect moment.

Mark’s lips are indeed a little chapped, but Donghyuck smooths out the cracks. He runs the tip across Mark’s lower lip and nibbles a little, sucking, relishing in the terseness, perfect for biting. Drinks in something forbidden along with Mark’s nerves and Mark’s lips. The way Mark’s muscles stiffen with inexperience or lazy lovers who never taught him how to kiss leaves Donghyuck’s chest open to bleed silver. Mark, who Donghyuck has had to accept will have to be more than a fleeting crush, Mark, who’s too absorbed in understanding the world to nourish his own feelings, _belongs_ to Donghyuck for this moment. To Mark’s credit, despite how seemingly lost in Donghyuck’s warmth he is, he manages to remember that he does indeed have control over his muscles and takes Donghyuck top lip in return, mirroring his motions with a tremble. Clearly, Mark isn’t quite there yet on the arousal scale, Donghyuck decides. He moves his hand down Mark’s back, fists at his T-shirt, his position limited by the unfortunate fact that his boxers still aren’t helping with concealing his modesty in any way and Donghyuck isn’t quite horny enough to dangle his cock out in front of his crush without _some_ shame.

Sighing into Mark’s mouth, Donghyuck reaches for Mark’s collar and decidedly pulls Mark towards him instead, reaching with his other hand to push his laptop out of the way, it’s as awkward as first kisses go. Definitely not the best he’s ever had, too conscious of his _feelings_ to be properly mesmerized with the feel of another’s lips on his. He brushes his tongue against Mark’s lower lip again, hoping his crush isn’t so dumb as to not take the hint. Poorly placed hope. So Donghyuck pulls away. Mark’s eyes dart from Donghyuck’s inspection quickly down to the hand grabbing his collar. This clearly isn’t going to work.

“Sorry.” Mark’s hands are still balanced on Donghyuck’s bed in fists. “I’m kind of nervous.”

Donghyuck gives Mark a once over. Alert eyes and sharp breaths. Muscles taut and ready, ready to escape.

“Do you want to just go have dinner instead?” Part of Donghyuck is screaming something like push him down. Tie those pretty wrists together. _Tie those pretty wrists together_. Donghyuck eyes Mark’s hands again, still in that awkward position on his bed. Imagines how completely indecent he would look bent over tied to the table like the girl from the video was. It’s enough for blood to rush to his cock again, and he’s apparently stared for far too long because Mark seems to have remembered that he does in fact, possess hands, and they can in fact, move. And move they do, to run through his own hair.

“No,” Mark says, visibly tortured by how unstable his voice sounds even to Donghyuck. He’s biting his lips now, and an image of that red ball gag flashes before Donghyuck’s eyes.

“Do you like bondage?” He blurts out before the arousal dims again, as it inevitably would if Donghyuck didn’t do something about it fast.

Mark’s silent again. He really should stop doing that, Donghyuck thinks, annoyed. Here he is, bothered by his wrists and mouth and rumpled T-shirt and Mark can’t even answer a _single question._

He pushes under the blanket to drag his boxers over his butt and flips the covers over so he can finally swing off of his bed and go to his closet like he’s been wanting to for however long Mark has been here for. Mark’s probably looking at the tent he’s pitched. Donghyuck almost feels self-conscious.

“Well?” He edges, ruffling through his accessory drawer, since Mark dared to forget his question.

“I don’t know?” Mark tries helpfully, Donghyuck decides it’s good enough when he finally gets his hands on the ties he’d been looking for. He pulls all 4 of them out and struts back to Mark, still perched on his bed.

“Let’s find out.” He says with more confidence than he feels and pulls Mark into another kiss. Unsurprised to find that Mark’s not any less of a warm blow up doll than he was earlier.

“Hey,” he whispers lightly, rubbing the back of Mark’s neck. “Relax. Keep your lips slack.” 

Mark’s eyes bolt to the side and back to meet Donghyuck, when Donghyuck doesn’t close the distance this time, Mark leans in.

His breathing is still shaky but it’s already much better, he bites and tugs on Donghyuck’s lips and meets Donghyuck’s tongue halfway. Donghyuck’s fingers find Mark’s hair and he lets out a groan of encouragement, gutturally reminding him of how incredibly patiently his cock has been waiting. His hands wander down Mark’s back and under his shirt, explores the mass of skin on his chest and down to palm Mark through his jeans, tugs a little for good measure. The clear bulge sends a rush of satisfaction along Donghyuck’s neck, he doesn’t even bother complaining when Mark freezes again, just appreciates the way Mark strains helplessly against him.

The headiness is too much, be it the dumb scented candle Renjun gave him for Christmas or Mark’s unique cocktail of scents that is just out to suck his brain through his nose, it doesn’t matter, because Donghyuck finds it in him to push Mark down against the bed, wrists pinned above his head, and grinds his thigh down on Mark who looks so dumbfounded Donghyuck might be tempted to stop if not for the eagerness Mark is displaying with his dick.

“I’ve been,” Donghyuck whispers, the fantasies swirl in his head, from months of touching himself in the dark, pretending his hand is Mark’s threatening to spill, he stops short, brain working overtime to filter his words. “I’ve been wanting to tie you to my bed for months,” he says instead of the debauchery in his throat.

“I want to,” he continues, unable to contain himself any longer. “Thrust my cock down your throat and watch you try to breathe.” Okay, his brain is trying its best, but it’s really not doing a good job. Or maybe it is, because Mark’s mouth falls open in a kind of half-gasp, then he stops breathing altogether. Donghyuck grabs one of the ties that had been abandoned on the edge of his bed and twirls it around Mark’s wrist, he rearranges himself out of Mark’s lap so they can shift to the middle and Donghyuck can successfully wrap the other end of the tie around the bedpost in a nice clean knot. Mark pulls and the bed creaks a little, he looks up at Donghyuck in awe, or lust, or anxiety, something. Donghyuck just chuckles and moves onto Mark’s other wrist.

His handiwork isn’t bad. Donghyuck’s had his fair share of getting tied up, tying people up, improvising with various items. Ties, he thinks, are fairly nice, they’re soft around sensitive skin and although not too long, are more than enough for wrists, which are the best parts to restrain in Donghyuck’s opinion anyway. Well. Make-shift cock rings too.

Unlike Donghyuck, Mark doesn’t seem to be able to relax even through all the grinding Donghyuck’s been administering on his crotch as he sat on his heels. His eyes are scurrying around, unsettled, excited, maybe a little obscene? Donghyuck only feels a little sorry through the absolute mirth he gets from testing Mark’s wholesome righteousness. Good Mark, no curses and no sins, tied to his bed with his ties. He does love Mark to death and back, so he cups one of Mark’s cheeks and leaves a soft kiss on his lips.

“Let me know if you want to stop.” Mark nods jerkily, and Donghyuck takes that as signal enough to let his brain go and follow his instincts which are all telling him to attack every part of Mark, starting with his ears. He drags his tongue along the back of Mark’s ear and closes his lips around the shell, Mark’s back muscles strain in response, and he sucks in a loud gust of air before finally letting out a terse grunt when Donghyuck lets his teeth graze the lobe. He peppers the side of Mark’s neck with kisses and sharp bites, listening to the way Mark’s hands twist against the bedposts, relishing every forced moan Mark can’t bottle down. One particularly sensitive spot on the base of Mark’s neck leads to a high whine and Mark struggling so hard that Donghyuck is sure Jaemin can absolutely decipher what is happening. Donghyuck takes a fraction of a second to mourn for his ties, they have served him well, he probably cannot ever wear them again, but hey, at least they managed to find a new purpose in life.

By the time Donghyuck stops attacking Mark’s ears and neck and lifts himself back onto his heels to admire his specimen, Mark’s eyes have become glossy and half-lidded, short breaths drop in open pants and all Donghyuck can think about is if Mark would be upset if he used scissors to cut Mark out of his shirt.

Donghyuck grinds down again and this time Mark doesn’t even bother restraining the moan. Donghyuck’s hands find their way under Mark’s shirt again as he sets a slow path grinding his hips back and forth over Mark’s erection, Mark’s nipples are a light brown, lighter than Donghyuck’s own. He pinches them, hard, hoping his grin isn’t as wide as it feels, straining against his cheeks. Mark hisses in pain, whines even, but pushes his hips up when Donghyuck stops grinding, his breaths still short with desire.

“What?” Donghyuck lifts himself off of his heels and onto his knees, reaches forward to pull Mark’s hair back, with just the amount of force that he knows would sting a little, they’re not at the point where Donghyuck can drag Mark by the hair yet, but God, he can’t wait to get there.

Mark doesn’t answer, of course, stares at Donghyuck with that same submissive look that leaves Donghyuck with an itch in his palm.

“If you want something you should ask for it nicely, Markie.”

Mark pouts, _pouts_, and Donghyuck relents, _next time_, he tells his itchy palm, after they sit down and have a proper conversation about all the dirt in Donghyuck’s mind.

He makes quick work of Mark’s belt and Mark lifts his hips cooperatively when Donghyuck pulls it off, Mark shudders when Donghyuck puts his tongue over Mark’s cock, barred only by his boxers now.

He licks up and down, ignores the way the fabric is drying out his mouth, and after a series of hissing and panting from Mark, pulls the elastic down to catch the tip of Mark’s cock in his mouth. Mark’s legs buck against his chest but he holds him down, swirling his tongue around the tip, precum salty but not at all bad, he decides as he dives deeper. Mark’s letting out a string of prayers. Donghyuck lets the length fill his mouth, hit the back of his throat, steels himself and pushes Mark past his tonsils.

Mark gasps theatrically, “Donghyuck, oh my God,” he strains out shakily, “God God God, _ugh_.” Donghyuck feels his oxygen supply deplete as he holds Mark down his throat, sticks his tongue out obscenely to lick the base of Mark’s balls before he dislodges himself and takes a deep breath before plunging down again, this time less deep, stopping just at the back of his throat, lets himself pick up the pace. Mark seems close when his praying turns into cursing, and Donghyuck relinquishes his cock with a pop before licking down the shaft down to his balls and finally to his perineum. A gurgling sound lets Donghyuck know he’s hit jackpot.

“Donghyuck no, it’s not clean there.”

“Shut up,” he mutters absentmindedly before swirling his tongue along the area, lets Mark melt into the bed.

“_Fuck_,” Mark manages intelligently as Donghyuck hums, awfully proud of himself. Mark’s skin tastes a little salty, which would be absolutely disgusting if it were anyone else. Fuck, Donghyuck has it bad. The moans Mark is giving him is almost too much, Donghyuck can almost lie there forever, flat on his stomach, his feet dangling off the edge, cock hard, just licking and kissing Mark’s balls and taint like Jaemin isn’t downstairs waiting for him, like he doesn’t have this ridiculous crush on Mark. _Almost_. It’s too bad all Donghyuck can think about is ruining him, _tied to the table_. So he slides his lips to Mark’s inner thighs, and bites.

Mark gasps, his back arching off the mattress, Donghyuck kitten licks over the skin and finds a softer spot to strike again. This time Mark flinches away from him, dragging air in between clenched teeth. Donghyuck loves the sound.

Mark’s cock lay forgotten on his stomach, though it does twitch when Donghyuck runs a finger down the drying spit and precum, gives it a couple of lazy pumps that has Mark breathing in quick, heaved sighs. Good for Mark that Donghyuck likes him, because he leans down and takes it back into his mouth, pumping with renewed vigor, relishing in the way Mark’s voice catches in every breath he takes, and this time, when he pops Mark out of his mouth, Mark’s lower lip looks like it’s ready to burst from the way his teeth are sinking into it in desperation.

“Donghyuck,” and it’s a voice he’s never heard before, a crossbreed between a whine and a beg, Donghyuck is painfully reminded of how his own cock is feeling very neglected.

“You’ll need to learn how to plead properly.” Donghyuck’s throat feels a little used, a little break sounds perfect right about now. He slides his boxers down and lets his dick spring out, watches Mark’s eyes slide down, too aroused to care that he’s staring. He gives it a stroke and squeezes the head, lets the built-up precum drip down onto Mark’s abdomen as he moves forward on his knees, stopping short of Mark’s face. Mark is almost cross-eyed before embarrassment takes over and remembers that Donghyuck does in fact, possess more than one body part, and meets his eyes. They’re wider now, and maybe a little terrified, Donghyuck doesn’t know, but something has clearly been abandoned.

He smiles and nudges his cock at Mark’s lips, who drops his jaw open, taking a hint for once in his life.

“Good boy,” he murmurs as he slides into Mark’s mouth. It’s warm and wet and everything he imagined it to be but better because this is Mark’s face. He’s fucking Mark’s face. With Mark’s eyes trained on him in that weird terror-arousal and Mark’s hair in between his fingers. Mark, who’s restrained on the bed with his mouth stuffed full of Donghyuck’s cock. He focuses on Mark’s face, which has always been nothing but serious, but now looks absolutely delicious as his brows furrow with the feeling of something thick lodged in his mouth. Donghyuck can barely breathe, he once again tells his itchy palms that _no, not today_. When he hits the back of Mark’s throat, Mark gags and his eyes squeeze shut. Donghyuck doesn’t have much of a gag reflex himself, never has really, but he loves it when other people do, makes face fucking that much more fun. He draws his hips back and Mark visibly relaxes as he gains the ability to breathe again. Mark’s tongue is doing something funny like dragging itself back and forth across Donghyuck’s cock, and Donghyuck takes it that he clearly isn’t preoccupied enough as he thrusts in again, this time faster, establishing a sweet leisurely pace that would probably never get Donghyuck off but Mark struggles against his restraints anyway. Donghyuck wonders if he just hasn’t sucked many cocks before. Mark gags a few times more and his eyes begin to water at Donghyuck’s administrations at this throat. Donghyuck loves the tears. He pulls Mark’s hair a little tighter and when Mark’s eyebrows unscrew and the gagging finally simmers to a stop, Donghyuck pulls out.

Mark’s mouth is still hanging open as he drags in fresh, cool air, drool pools at his chin and Donghyuck snaps the image and saves it to his brain, he’ll have to come back to this in case Mark never wants to do it again.

“Just kick the bed if it’s too much.”

Mark nods but nothing Donghyuck said seems to have registered because when Donghyuck thrusts back in, now much harder, taking care remembering that Mark still needs to be able to speak after this, he lets out a muffled groan. His feet though, remain complacent on the bed.

Mark’s eyes are wild and red and his moans are so loud they almost sound like muffled screaming that’s silenced to a gurgle every time Donghyuck hits the back of his throat, still a ways from bottoming out. Snot drips from his nose and tears are sliding down from the corners of his eyes to his ears. His hands are straining against the ties that have him locked in place, and he’s using too much teeth, but Donghyuck loves the pain, the light grazing against his shaft that should hurt more if he wasn’t so incredibly close to release, the build-up from his previous almost-orgasm threatening to rob him of his vision.

“Mark,” he gasps. “You look like such a fucking slut right now. Fuck, I’m gonna cum all over your slut face.” Donghyuck is familiar with the look in Mark’s eyes. Just begging for him to cum down his throat. Donghyuck almost does through the blinding white of his orgasm, some faint, vague part of him, the part that loves Mark more than sex whispers something (that talk, that talk…), forces Donghyuck to rip himself out of Mark’s wet warmth and gives himself maybe a few good pumps before his vision gives out and he’s groaning as ropes of cum land on Mark’s cheeks, a good strand straight into his still open mouth.

Mark’s looking at him with those heavily lidded eyes again, and when he closes his mouth and visibly _swallows_, Donghyuck doesn’t even care that there are tissues right there he should use to clean up when he dives down to take Mark’s mouth into his own. Mark’s moaning again, leaving Donghyuck on the knife’s edge of arousal and exhaustion, he draws desperate circles with his tongue against Mark’s, the taste of his own cum acrid, grabs the lube bottle that he hid under the covers earlier and tries to squeeze some out with one hand, barely succeeds, and proceeds to pump Mark with it. His cock is so hard Donghyuck has half the mind to leave Mark’s mouth for it. Mark's whimpers into Donghyuck’s kiss are the only warning Donghyuck gets before warm wetness shoots all over Donghyuck’s hand, some splashing onto his abdomen and sides. Donghyuck keeps pumping until Mark’s arms stop straining against his restraints and keeps kissing until Mark’s mouth goes limp. He doesn’t even move when Donghyuck finally rises and grabs the box of tissues, lost in that happy place of peace and serenity that people go to after a particularly strong orgasm. Donghyuck wipes the tears and snot and spit and cum from Mark’s face, is thankful that Mark remains perfectly still, eyes closed, and moves on to Mark’s cock, careful to dab and not rub at the still sensitive parts.

As Donghyuck predicted, the ties didn’t leave much of a mark on Mark’s wrists, what little damage done probably from Mark pulling so hard, which is a small price to pay, in Donghyuck’s opinion.

He plops down beside Mark and pinches his cheek, cumming first means that he is very unfortunately no longer lost in that happy place, and will have to deal with the repercussions of having unplanned sex. Unplanned, slightly kinky sex.

“Are you okay?”

Mark cracks an eye open for him, thankfully.

“Yeah, that was…”

Donghyuck waits. Mark gestures something with his hand, lets it drop down with a thud.

“Was it good?”

Mark suddenly looks regretful that he didn’t pretend to be asleep. “It was… really good. I’ve never- I mean- yeah. It was really… great.” He finishes lamely. Donghyuck laughs at Mark’s terrible embarrassment, understands that words like amazing, staggering, and mind-blowing simply aren’t options.

“You’d do it again then?”

Mark nods without hesitation this time.

Donghyuck grins to himself and settles on one of Mark’s arms, twirling a finger in his hair.

No matter who it is, strangers even, once you have sex, there’s a special kind of bond that you forever establish with that person, Donghyuck thinks. Never would he be able to lie naked and twirl Mark’s hair like this if not for the unplanned, slightly kinky sex.

And be it the fact that he’s gotten awfully philosophical, or because Mark is just such an incredibly good distraction, tired out and ready to sleep, Donghyuck doesn’t hear the telling footsteps approaching his door that he prides himself on being an expert at deciphering.

The door flies open for the third time today and Renjun looks from Mark, who jumped and stole all the blankets to leave Donghyuck bare for all of Renjun to curse, to Donghyuck, who starts laughing hysterically, before shutting it regretfully.

Donghyuck’s phone buzzes when he wipes the tears from his eyes and is happy to type back that they’ll be downstairs in a minute to Renjun.

“How about a shower and some dinner?”

“Heck yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! it's actually my first time writing something of this nature on paper (computer) so i'm a little embarrassed hehe. i really like reading erotica that's really... really nasty but unfortunately i cannot emulate that. maybe one day, with practice...?
> 
> you're right, haechan and mark prob aren't depraved exhibitionists who would find sex boring without bondage. it's me, i am. the only time it's vaguely okay is with somebody you love but how often does that happen, amirite?
> 
> this story will have ~3 parts, i haven't figured out the porn to plot ratio yet so it could be longer. as you can see, i didn't get very far this chapter in regards to plot.


End file.
